Why The meele people weren't in brawl
by twilight sword master
Summary: Rewrite of Some of my storys. So the first two chapters are up. So read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey rewrite of Why Roy wasn't in brawl!**

**I do not own brawl.**

"What!" Screamed Roy

"Sorry Roy but people don't want you in Brawl." Said Miyamoto.

"I'm out too. They replace me with Lucario." Said Mew two

"Hey!" Yelled Lucario from across the room.

"Of course you're out. You wipe Pichus and Dr. Mario's mind." Said Roy

"They got in my way! And I'll do it again!" Yelled Mew two

"And by the way whom can you replace me with. I am to cool!" Yelled Roy

"We found someone cooler." Said Miyamoto pointing to Ike.

"Hi." Said Ike with a lot of fan girls behind him.

"I challenge you!" Yelled Roy

"Prepare yourself." Said Ike

Roy charged at him but Ike used counter slicing at him. Then Ike used eruption and then ather. Roy tried to fight back but Roy got slashed and slices up.

"That's it time to use my final smash. But wait… I DON'T HAVE ONE!!!!!" Yelled Roy

"Let me show you mine." Said Ike as he began to glow.

"Mommy." Said Roy.

Ike ran at him and then used his final smash.

"Ah somebody help me!" Screamed Roy

"GREAT ATHER!!!!!" Yelled Ike

He crashed his sword down and creating a huge crater in the earth. Roy's hand came out and then the rest of his body.

"How are you so strong?" Asked Roy

"Cause I fight for my friends." Answered Ike with a lot of fan girls behind him.

"You %$!" Yelled Roy

"Your mother." Said Ike

"True, at least my best pal is with me." Said Roy pointing to Marth running over.

"Hey dude your invited to the big Brawl party." Said Marth

"Ok." Said Ike walking of with Marth.

"What about me?" Asked Roy

"Who are you again?" Asked Marth.

At the party every body was having fun except Roy who was watching from the window.

**That the story. Personally Roy is the coolest person and should have been brawl. I wrote this story for my next-door neighbor. **


	2. time for mewtwo

**Why Mewtwo wasn't in brawl.**

**This is my new story. Warning high amounts of Dbz. Let's get started.**

" What the hell!" yelled Mewtwo " Sorry but Lucario is much cool." Said Shigeru

" I don't give a f***! I want to challenge him to see who gets in brawl!" yelled Mewtwo

" Fine but I gotta warn you. He is part steel and fighting. And he is…" he was cut off by Mewtwo

" I don't give a shit what he can do I just want to fight!" yelled Mewtwo

" Fine. Lucario GET OVER HERE!" shouted Shigeru

" You called?" asked Lucario

" I want to fight you!" yelled Mewtwo

" Fine." Said Lucario taking a fighting stance. " But you better be ready."

They both charged at each other and started punching and kicking each other. Lucario started blasting aura spheres and Mewtwo with shadow balls.

" Time to finish this!" yelled Mewtwo he blasted Lucario with a huge shadow blast sending him flying.

" Damn." Said Lucario getting up.

" You see now hoe power full I am?" asked Mewtwo

" You don't know what true power is!" Hissed Lucario

" What are you saying?" asked Mewtwo

" True power comes from the heart! But you'd never under stand." Said Lucario

" What do you mean!" Yelled Mewtwo

" You are a clone you have no soul!" yelled Lucario

" Ouch. That just hurts." Said Mewtwo

" Like this." Said Lucario punching Mewtwo in the gut.

" No like this!" yelled Mewtwo kicking him in the balls.

" You son of a bitch!" yelled Lucario falling down on his face.

" Yeah!" yelled Mewtwo

" That's it!" yelled Lucario

" What are you doing?" asked Mewtwo

" Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" yelled Lucario

" Oh my god! Pikachu what does the scanner say about his power level?" asked Mewtwo

" His power level is… **OVER 9000**!" Yelled Pikachu

" Au! Ra! STROM!" Yelled Lucario blasting a huge blue colored beam.

" His power is incredible!" Yelled Mewtwo being blasted.

" Hah, hah. I win." Said Lucario

" No! I will never lose!" Yelled Mewtwo charging up a shadow blast.

" This ends now!" Lucario jumped up and started charging Aura. " Plant give me your Aura!" the Aura started forming a huge blue ball.

" Take this!" yelled Mewtwo blasting the shadow blast.

" Take this Aura bomb!" sending the ball as it collided in to the shadow blast.

" I will not lose!" yelled Mewtwo increasing the blast

" Yes you will." And with one push The Aura bomb pushed pass the attack destroy Mewtwo. But he gets up all beaten.

" How did you defeat me?" asked Mewtwo

" Because the voice actor for Goku does my voice." Said Lucario turning super saiyin and flying off.

" Son of a bitch." Said Mewtwo

" Well your out." Said Shigeru

**Will my story done Leave Reviews but no flames. Fine flames but you can't blow on them. X9**


End file.
